Remember me in the wind
by neverdeadonlydreaming
Summary: A new member of the Blitzkriegs is powerful, but has a dark past. And how is all this connected to Kai? And there is a new evil around the corner
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own beyblade**

Kai and the rest of G-rev where watching the last quarter final of the first BBA tournament since the BEGA take over.

It had been two years and the boys where excited to see who they would be competing with in the semi final. Since they had all ready beaten the PPB all-stars in their own quarter final match. And n the other block BEGA had beaten the majestics and the white tigers had been beaten by a new team called vortex asylum. Now it was down to a stand off between the Battalion (formerly Barthez battalion) and the Blitzkriegs (formerly the Blitzkrieg boys no one knew as of yet why they had changed it).

The first match finished with Bryan winning against Claude. Both of whom where rushed of by medics seconds later. Next it was Ian against Matilda which ended quickly with Matilda winning. Then Tala against Aaron (unexpected most people thought Miguel would go against Tala) which was over in a minute and ended in Aaron cry on the ground blood seeping from his had, the Russians never seemed to loose their touch. Finally everyone expected Spencer to go up against Miguel as the other member of the team who always wore a cloak had never battled before but they where wrong. And the black cloak shifted and practically glided to the dish.

"I will lower my hood, as I like to show my opponents my face" said a muffled voice from under the hood. As an arm reached up for the hood and slender white hand was revealed. Then the hood was pulled down and everyone could see why the Blitzkriegs had changed their name. There stood opposite Miguel was a female of about the same age as Kai. She had bright blue hair that was long at the front and gradually got shorter until it got to the back where it was spiked up with gel. Her face was pail like all the other Russians.

The whole stadium gasped but Kai didn't under stand why everyone on the left side of the girl looked so confused until she turned her head to look… no it couldn't be, she was looking directly at him. He got past that shock and realised she was wearing a black phantom of the opera mask over the left side of her face. The girl turned back to Miguel.

"I'm sorry but I have to finish this as quickly a possible, don't take it personally" she muttered as Jazz man counted down.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!!!"

Two flashes as the blades entered the dish, less than a second later another flash as Miguel's blade left the dish. The whole stadium gasped again, But Kai just stared at the red blade still spinning in the middle of the dish.

The girl then shouted "I can't tell you my name so call me Fuji, thank you".

She then pulled her hood up and left the stadium. Tyson and Max gaped after her.

"What the hell was that" screamed Daichi.

**Hope you like it. Didn't tale long to write. Need two reviews before I write any more Thanks *bow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Beyblade or Bleach**

"What the hell was that" shouted Daichi.

"That was a mysterious girl creaming Miguel" Kai stated in his special Kai Hiwatari matter of fact tone.

"Wait a minute wears Ray" Kenny exclaimed.

"He ran out the second the girl left" muttered Hero from the row behind them "I think you should just leave him".

"What about you Kai what do you make of her" asked Tyson, not really expecting an answer.

Living up to these expectations Kai stood and left, deep in thought. _Why is that girl so familiar? Why does she cover her face? Why is she with Tala and the Blitzkriegs? _These were just some of the questions spinning through his mind.

Meanwhile Ray was knocking on the Blitzkriegs dressing room door. Tala opened it with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Go away" he said in a voice that matched his face.

The neko-jin looked angrily at him until he heard a voice from within the room.

"If it's not Kai then let him in, it's impolite to turn people away for no reason"

"Okay fine, you can come in" Tala huffed, standing away from the door.

Ray walked in to see Fuji (the cloaked girl) sat on a chair in the corner her nose in a Bleach book (still wearing the mask).

"Hi, its Ray right, what can I do you for?" she said merrily putting the book on a table.

Taken aback by her laid back attitude Ray only managed to stutter "why… why were you looking up at us"?

"I wasn't, I was looking at Kai" Fuji replied.

"Oh, well why were you looking at him"?

"You'll find out in due coarse, anything else"?

"How are you that powerful"?

"I'm not I just took Miguel by surprise, I knew his strategy he didn't know mine".

"Are you going to keep asking pointless questions or are you going to leave" Tala chipped in.

"Leave him alone" Fuji shot Tala a meaningful look then turned back to Ray. It seemed she was going to say something but was interrupted by Bryan entering the room.

"Oh" said the lilac haired Russian at seeing the Chinese teen in front of him, a blush that only Fuji noticed playing across his cheeks. Fuji then ran over and pushed Bryan so that he was bowing in front of Ray.

She then said, "I'm so sorry for what I did to you in the first tournament. I should have said this after the BEGA incident but I am really bad at expressing my feeling, please can we be friends, that's what Bryan should be saying but, as he is too proud, I have to do it for him".

Now Ray and Bryan were both blushing like mad.

"Um… that's fine I know you only did it because of Boris"

Then Bryan said, "Yes but it still needed to be said, I'm sorry".

They continued to look at each other until Tala butted in, "hate to ruin the moment but Ray your team is probably looking for you and I'm not really in the mood for Tyson or Daichi at the moment and as you heard earlier R…Fuji doesn't want to see Kai so leave please"

"Fine I'm going, see you around" Ray said leaving the room.

"Bye" Fuji and Bryan called after him.

Fuji then turned on Bryan, "I knew he was the one you liked, ha to think Mr. burly Russian is gay how cute".

This got her a glare from both the boys "sorry Tala forgot your gay too, but it is cute, so is the fact that you like Miguel" Now Tala was blushing too "I think both of them return the feelings, you should have seen the looks Miguel was giving you in your match". This time she got wacked round the head by the red haired teen.

"Ok, I'll shut up about it, new subject, don't think I didn't hear you almost say Riku, I will kill you if you say it with Kai around".

"No killing please" sighed Spencer as he walked in with Ian.

"What did cat-boy want" sneered the short blader.

"None of your business, big-nose" Bryan retorted.

"No fighting you two, now I'm going in the shower so all of you stay away" said Fuji in a resigned tone walking out of the room. Then she popped her head back in and said,

"If any of you lose my page in my book I will hurt you", with that she left. Leaving four Russian boys wondering why they had agreed to her stupid plan in the first place.

(Meanwhile with G-rev minus Kai and Ray)

"That girl was amazing, which of us should fight her chief" Tyson inquired (A/N: let's just say for the purposes of this fic Tyson is intelligent enough to inquire).

"Yeah Chief what do we do" Max asked.

"I think Kai should fight her" Ray said walking in to the room.

"Ray where have you been we were worried" Kenny said in his I'm Kenny and I'm a major worry wart voice.

"No you were worrying Kenny" said Hero, then turning to Ray, "why's that Ray"?

"Yeah, why should I blade against this Fuji girl" Kai chipped in.

"Argh, how long have you been here and why does everyone keep appearing out of no where" ranted Tyson, everyone chose to ignore him.

"Well as you probably guessed I was just in the Blitzkriegs dressing room and Tala opened the door and wouldn't let me in and then Fuji said 'if it's not Kai then let him in, it's impolite to turn people away for no reason' and she said that when she looked up at us before her match with Miguel she was looking at Kai, so I think it would be interesting for them to battle" Ray explained, conveniently leaving out the bit with Bryan apologising.

"I see, I do think that sounds like a good idea, what about you Kai" Hero mussed.

"Ok, fine" Kai mumbled before leaving, again.

"Grumpy guts" Tyson shouted after him, "I'll fight Tala" he then said to Hero and the chief.

"Okay, then I think, Max should fight Bryan, Ray should fight Spencer and Daichi can fight Ian" said the chief.

"Okay sure" everyone acknowledged before running of to do some training.

Longest chapter I've ever written woo. Update in two reviews or a week

R&R please

Tala: Why do I like Miguel? Not that I'm complaining

Bryan: Yeah, that's shipping, Tala don't be a perv (Ivanov death-glare)

NDOD: and do I look like I care

T&B: No

NDOD: exactly


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade**

(2 days after the match with the Battalion 4 days till the match between the Blitzkriegs and G-rev)

Fuji (still masked and cloaked) and Tala are sitting on the grass verge by the park that Kai and Tyson are often seen on.

"You like it here, because it reminds you of that place" Tala muttered in a soft tone that most would think impossible for the tough Russian.

"Yes, but you should watch what you are saying when we are being followed", Fuji replied just as softly, she then spoken up, "Kai, Tyson, Ray, Max, Daichi, I know you're there."

The five boys walked out from the tree all looking slightly surprised and sheepish except for Kai who was his usual enigma self.

"You do know it's rude to eavesdrop, or didn't your parents teach you", Tala remarked snidely, covering up the fact that he hadn't realized that they were there.

"We were trying to find out why you were staring at Kai" Daichi said rudely.

"Well you won't" Ray was surprised at her tone, it was harsh, nothing like the tone she had used in the dressing room.

"Oh, won't we"?

"No, you won't Kai you'll just have to remember it yourself".

"What do you mean, remember" Tyson interjected.

"Shut up Tyson, this is a fight between me and her", Kai said gruffly making the world champ shrink back.

"Oh yeah well you better get ready cause my tongue is sharper than yours is, since it has more reason to be, not just my own fear of rejection".

Everyone but Tala was reeling from her words, even Kai.

"What do you mean" he said in a quiet voice that oozed with venom.

"I mean that you hide behind your mask of coldness, because you are afraid that your friends will leave you, and you strive to beat Tyson because you think you can never be like him, well you know what. You were like Tyson once, a long time ago, and you can be again if you remember who you really are and who I am. So now if you don't mind Tala and I have practice to do, we will continue this in the dish" Fuji spat back with more venom if that was possible. Even Tala was shocked by this little speech and it took him a while to follow her as she stalked off.

"Well, I wouldn't want her as a mother" Tyson said just a tad to loudly, because a moment later he was pinned down to the ground by Tala shooter aimed at his head. (AN: doesn't make to much sense, but I wanted to put this in some how)

"Tala, leave it" Fuji shout, Tala got up reluctantly, then she continued "Tyson, unless you have a death wish never talk about me and having children".

"Oh and why is that" Tyson retorted. Not taking well to threats from someone who just said such things to Kai.

"Because I can't have any, not that it's any of your business. Come on Tala we're going", with that she began stalking off again and Tala slowly followed glaring back at Tyson.

(2 hours later in a tree outside Fuji's hotel room window)

"Brook… I don't understand how birds like you so much, I mean no offence but you're kind of obnoxious"

"None taken Fuji and I don't know either, maybe it's because I stay still and blend in".

"If you had green hair any wore green maybe but you wear white and have hair that goes beyond the realms of ginger in to the realms of orange"

"Whatever… take that mask of would you it is very odd"

"No you can wait like everyone else" she looked at the clock through her bedroom window "Brook, you got to go" Fuji said looking into the distance.

"Why"?

"Almost time for Miguel's rounds".

"Oh, I see".

"One more thing…"

Brooklyn's eyes widened a little and he tensed when Fuji hug him disturbing their balance in the tree.

"Cool it Brook, Hero is watching; now I'm going to peck you on the check to make him jealous, to prove he likes you. Okay"?

All she got was a small nod. She then pulled back pecked Brooklyn on the cheek and jumped back on to her hotel balcony.

"See you round Brook".

"See you" Brooklyn replied, jumping from the tree to look over at a slightly flustered Hero.

Fuji chuckled as she walked into her room. She heard a knock at the door and opened it to fine Ray standing there, the glint of unasked questions in his eyes.

"Come in, I'll answer what I can" she said moving away from the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own beyblade**

Ray walked into the room and stood there, still unsure of what possessed him to come here.

"You can sit down you know", said Fuji interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh, sure" he moved to sit on the sofa in the room.

"So what do you want"?

"Umm…" He was interrupted by the balcony door opening.

"Miguel for the last time Tala's room in the next one along" Said Fuji, the door promptly closed and there was some shuffling.

Fuji then ran over to her phone and texted someone before coming and sitting back down next to Ray.

"Now I'm betting that you want to know what all that was".

"Yeh", Ray squeaked out whilst thinking that this would probably be the most eventful tournament yet.

"Ok, I can't tell you every thing but basically" Fuji started, "Miguel likes Tala so he sneaks in to his room to smell his clothes or something. But he always gets the room wrong so ends up opening my door, that's how I know all this, but when I told Tala he wouldn't believe me. So I just texted him to tell him to go to his room and 3, 2, 1"

"Argh", a scream was heard form the room next door.

Ray's face looked slightly ashen as he asked "Will Miguel be ok"?

"Oh he'll be more than fine", answered Fuji before knocking on the wall and shouting "Keep it down in there, I have company".

If anything Ray face turned even paler at that.

"So back to why you are here" Fuji asked inquisitively.

"The park earlier"

"I would ask you to be more specific but ok I'll start with the kid's thing. I can't have kids because when I was 14 I got cancer in my ovaries and they both had to be removed"

Ray was silent at this. He never knew that someone so young could get such bad cancer except for leukaemia.

"Don't worry about it Tala and the guys get more annoyed about it than I do, no periods is like heaven", she then slapped her hand over her mouth and looked at ray sheepishly, "sorry that just kind of tumbled out".

"No worries, carry on, why do you want Kai to remember so much"?

"Can't tell you that, actually I can't tell you any thing else sorry", Fuji said, "oh and on your way out could you tell Bryan I'm to tired to go to diner with him, his room is the one after Tala's".

"Ok, sure thanks" said Ray even though it was obvious he was disappointed he couldn't find out more.

OK short but just to prove I haven't died!

Hope you like

Please review


End file.
